1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a CPU (Central Processing Unit) socket, and more particularly to a CPU socket which can securely fasten pins of a CPU installed thereon.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional CPU socket is generally composed of a seat, a cover and a control unit. The seat has a plurality of first triangular apertures defined therein. Each of the first triangular apertures has a V-like strip received therein. The cover is movably mounted on the seat and has a plurality of second triangular apertures corresponding to the first triangular apertures. A plurality of channels is respectively defined beside the second triangular apertures and the V-like strips are partially and respectively positioned in the second triangular apertures. The control unit is provided on the cover for longitudinally moving the cover relative to the seat. When a CPU is installed on the conventional CPU socket, pins of the CPU are respectively inserted in the second and first triangular apertures. Whereafter, the control unit is operated to move the cover about the seat, and the parts of the V-like strips in the second triangular apertures are respectively clamped inwards by the channels. Thus, the V-like strips are deformed as a U-like shape, and the pins of the CPU are tightly fastened in the strips.
However, the pins will not be securely fastened if the V-like strips are not deformed enough. Furthermore, the control unit cannot be positioned in the installed status, and may be freely returned to the original position under the resilient force of the deformed strips or an external force, so the CPU will not be appropriately fastened.
Therefore, the invention provides a CPU socket to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.